


it's a game we play

by lesbians_harold



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, an old forgotten gem i posted on tumblr once, enjoy, its a spy au basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians_harold/pseuds/lesbians_harold
Summary: “What kind of game are you playing, Catra?” Adora says, voice low, and face just inches from the woman in front of her.She feels Catra pull out the dagger in her jacket and hold it against her back, mirroring her.“My favorite one,” Catra purrs, eyes half-lidded and filled with desire.





	it's a game we play

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i wrote this way back when everyone was going feral over glimmer's bond villain/femme fatale Catra and, well, I also happened to watch mr. & mrs. smith at the time, so...you put two and two together. oh, and fyi, the song they're dancing to is Habanera from the opera Carmen

Adora is standing by a table, pouring a drink to herself, when she hears an unmistakable voice purr behind her: “Hey, Adora.”

She turns around, drink in her hand, while the other reaches for the pocket sewed into the back of her jacket, where she keeps her trusted dagger. Her grip tightens around the handle as she speaks “Catra. What do I owe the pleasure?”

She smirks, stepping closer, as a sharp nail drags down Adora’s chest. “Oh, you know. Just wanted to say hi to my old,” she pauses, and looks up to meet Adora’s gaze, as her finger halts right next to Adora’s heart, “ _friend_.”

Adora lets her gaze slide down her figure. She’s wearing a tight, dark dress, split at the leg, and a fur coat on top of it. Her hair is short and glossy, the trademark smirk ever so present. 

They match, she realizes, and almost finds it funny, although this was definitely not a laughing matter. She herself is wearing a simple, black suit, with a white shirt and a black bowtie to match. To a bystander, they might even look like a couple – although, that couldn’t be further from the truth.

Adora gulps. “Care for a dance?” She releases her grip on the dagger to put out a hand for Catra to take.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Catra murmurs, too sweetly to be genuine. Adora quirks a brow but leads her onto the floor anyway. On the way, Catra handles her coat to a waiter, revealing her tan shoulders to Adora. 

She pretends not to stare, and maybe it would have worked, if Catra didn’t catch her gaze, and then proceeded to send her a teasing smile.

Adora looks away, and she lets out an amused chuckle. “You like what you see?” she says. 

Adora answers by stepping in front of her and pulling her closer with a hand firmly on her waist. Catra lets out a small grunt at the roughness, but her smirk never weavers.

“Handsy are we?” she purrs, as her hand slowly travels up Adora’s arm and settles on her shoulder. “Have you been working out?” 

Adora rolls her eyes. “Let’s skip the small talk, shall we?” They take a few steps around the floor, following the steady strokes of the cello. “Where is it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Catra says. Adora quirks an unimpressed brow.

“No?” She lowers her in a sharp dip and lets her hand travel down Catra’s leg.

“Like what you find?” Catra asks, eyes shining with mischief. Finally, Adora finds the small dagger she knew she had strapped to her thigh and takes it out of its holster to hold it between them.

“Cute,” she says, and Catra’s smirk weavers just for a split second. She rises in Adora’s arms and Adora throws the dagger into the wall.

Catra looks up at her, almost impressed. “My turn,” she says, and lets a hand travel down Adora’s leg.

Adora watches silently, thanking her luck that she didn’t go for her jacket first. She finds the gun strapped to her calf, of course, and shamelessly lifts up her pant leg to take it out.

“Impressive,” she murmurs, turning the gun in her hand, before letting it glide across the hardwood floor.

“Are you finished?” Adora asks, impatience sipping through her voice. Catra rises again, a challenging smile on her face. “Far from it, _princess_.”

She takes Adora’s hand and rests the other on her shoulder again. Adora’s hand returns to her waist, and they proceed their dance.

“Where is the bomb, Catra?” Adora says, as they step to the left.

“You really don’t believe I just came here to dance with you?” Catra pouts, but her smirk returns almost immediately.

Adora lets out a dry laugh. “Although I would be faltered, I really don’t think that’s the case.”

Catra hums. “You know, you really don’t give yourself enough credit,” she says, and leans up to Adora’s ear.

“I happen to find you quite irresistible.” Adora can feel her hot breath against her cheek and it sends a shiver down her spine.

“Is that so?” she says, leading them forward. Catra hums. “Yes.”

Her lips are on Adora’s neck before she can stop her, and although she knows it’s wrong (it’s wrong on _so many_ levels), she can’t help finding it hot.

“You are…” a small gasp escapes her lips as Catra nibbles a soft spot under her jaw, “ _insufferable_.”

Catra leans away and looks up at her with a smirk. “Only for you, _princess_.”

Adora rolls her eyes. “So unprofessional.”

Catra bites her lip. “Professionalism is overrated,” she’s leaning in again, however this time, her lips are on the same level as Adora’s, and her eyes are half-closed when she says: “don’t you think?”

She catches Adora’s answer with a hot kiss, and Adora can’t stop herself from sinking into it, her hands traveling up Catra’s back, not missing the small dagger strapped to her waist. She pulls it out and holds it against the small of her back, as she pulls away.

“What kind of game are you playing, Catra?” Adora says, voice low, and face just inches from the woman in front of her. 

She feels Catra pull out the dagger in her jacket and hold it against her back, mirroring her.

“My favorite one,” Catra purrs, eyes half-lidded and filled with desire. Before Adora can answer, she hears a bomb go off in the distance. 

Taking advantage of her distraction, Catra slips from her embrace and disappears into the crowd.

Adora turns around, eyes searching frantically, but the room is already filling up with smoke, and it’s impossible to make anything out.

She hears, however, a familiar chuckle close by and turns to see Catra putting on her fur coat on the other end of the dance floor.

“Thanks for the dance,” she coos, and disappears into the smoke before Adora even reaches halfway across the dancefloor.

“She got away again,” Adora says into the invisible mic on her collar.

“ _She played you, didn’t she?_ ” Glimmers voice sounds in her earpiece.

Adora can’t help the impressed smirk spreading on her lips. “Like a fiddle.”


End file.
